


Catch 22 (traduction)

by jad, Orin_RL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jad/pseuds/jad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orin_RL/pseuds/Orin_RL
Summary: Fiction originale de Jad - Comme si les ASPIC ne suffisaient pas, Dumbledore est parti, non sans laisser derrière lui une autre de ses brillantes idées pour rapprocher les maisons. À moins que ce ne soit, si l'on en croit le correspondant de Harry, pour les rapprocher de l'apocalypse.





	1. Au fait, qui a eut cette brillante idée?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De L'auteur :
> 
> L'intrigue développée dans cette fiction est née après la lecture de Lettered de pir8fancier, qui m'a gracieusement donné la permission de m'en inspirer. J'ai écrit ceci pour me divertir de l'écriture des chapitres fortement détaillés et ultimement tortueux de Bad Faith. C'est léger, drôle, un peu romantique, plein de cochonneries, et de pas de grand-chose d'autre. Profitez-en !
> 
> Du traducteur :
> 
> En français on choppe (pécho...), en anglais, on catch (attraper)

 

 **Catch 22** -nom (Kach-twen-tee-too)  
1.Une situation frustrante dans laquelle l'on est pris au piège par des conditions ou règlements contradictoires  
2\. Tous problèmes ou situations illogiques ou paradoxaux dilemmes.

 

**Septembre 1998**

_Suis-je le seul à penser que c'est une idée stupide, et une vraie perte de temps ?_

« Personne, pas même votre directeur de maison, ne saura qui est votre correspondant », est en train d'expliquer McGonagall. « Chaque étudiant de septième année a reçu un numéro aléatoire qu'il partage avec un étudiant d'une autre maison possédant le numéro correspondant. Vous remettrez vos Lettres à votre Directeur de Maison, qui les remettra à celui de la maison concernée. »

« Professeur ? » demande Dean Thomas en levant sa main. « Je suis désolé, mais quel est le but ? »

« Le _but_ , Mr Thomas, est d'essayer de renforcer l'unité entre les différentes maisons. Le directeur pense qu'en ces temps sombres, il est nécessaire de mettre de côté nos différences pour apprendre à apprécier nos forces, et je l'approuve. »

« Mais, professeur, pourquoi les lettres doivent-elles rester anonymes ? » dit Parvati.

« L'anonymat retire toute possibilité de préjudice et donne à chaque élève, pour ainsi dire, une feuille de parchemin encore vierge. Peut-être que vous connaîtrez votre correspondant, peut-être pas mais dans vos lettres vous vous adresserez à un total étranger. En l'absence de tout préjugé que vous pourriez avoir, bon _ou_ mauvais, vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise pour écrire. C'est une chance _d'être vous-même_ sans avoir à vous soucier de détails triviaux tels que la maison, la classe, le sexe, ou même l'héritage.

Vous avez votre numéro, qu'il vous est interdit de divulguer à qui que ce soit, ni votre compagnon de chambre, ni même votre famille. Vous devez communiquer avec votre correspondant au minimum une fois toutes les deux semaines. Vous pouvez écrire quand vous le voulez le personnel ne lira pas les lettres, et encore moins ne vous notera sur leur contenu. Car elles sont entièrement confidentielles. Et comme l'objectif est que vous formiez un lien avec un autre étudiant, je vous recommande d'être honnête écrivez simplement comme vous le feriez pour n'importe quel autre de vos amis. »

Lavende lève sa main et McGonagall hoche la tête. « Peut-on écrire plus d'une fois en deux semaines ? »

« Vous pouvez écrire plusieurs fois par jour, si vous le voulez » lui dit McGonagall. « Faîtes simplement attention de ne pas signer vos lettres. Vous laisserez vos notes dans une enveloppe, dans le rabat de laquelle vous écrirez votre numéro, et vous la déposerez dans mon bureau n'importe quand. »

Harry regarde sa lettre. L'écriture n'est pas familière, mais Harry a parfois des difficultés à discerner l'écriture de Ron de celle de Seamus ou de Dean, et la seule raison pour laquelle il connaît celle d'Hermione est qu'il a passé six ans à recopier ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie avant les examens.

« Dans un premier temps, vous et votre correspondant aurez l'interdiction d'organiser des rencontres ou de vous révéler de quelque autre façon. » Continue McGonagall. « Cependant, dès les vacances et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si vous et votre correspondant voulez vous rencontrer, informez-en votre Chef de Maison qui vous donnera les informations nécessaires.

Harry se masse le front. Tout cela semble très compliqué, et, si l'on se fie à la cinquième année, les ASPIC sont voués à occuper la plupart, voir tout le temps libre d'Harry. La première semaine n'est pas encore terminée que, déjà, une montagne de devoir de Charme, de Potion, et d'Histoire est à finir, sans parler des entraînements de Quidditch trois soirs par semaine.

« Vous avez dix minutes avant que le cours se termine », ajoute McGonagall après avoir répondu à quelques questions. « Je suggère que vous utilisez ce temps pour répondre à vos lettres. »

Il y a beaucoup de bruit de parchemin et de plume tandis que la classe suit les conseils de McGonagall. Harry fixe sa lettre à nouveau. Avec un regard furtif vers la gauche, il remarque que la lettre de Ron fait presque un paragraphe, sûrement suffisant pour donner une réponse. Il ne peut voir la lettre d'Hermione, parce qu'elle s'est déjà lancée dans une réponse... d'une dizaine de lignes déjà.

_Suis-je le seul à penser que c'est une idée stupide, et une vraie perte de temps ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ?_ pense Harry. C'est leur toute première lettre, et le correspondant d'Harry l'ennuie déjà, même s'il sait que son correspondant a reçu la partie dure du balai, car avoir à écrire la première lettre était probablement plus frustrant. Se sentant moins irrité avec ça en tête, Harry penche sa tête vers une nouvelle feuille de parchemin et commence à écrire.

_Je ne pense pas. Et pourtant je dois avoir autant de devoirs que toi._

Il s'arrête, la plume prête au-dessus du parchemin. Il réalise soudainement qu'il ne sait même pas si son correspondant est une fille ou un garçon. C'est encore plus dur que de parler à un étranger face à face, dont on voit le genre, dont on peut juger les réactions, les expressions, et le timbre de la voix. Que dire à quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ?

Une goutte d'encre tombe sur le papier, laissant une petite tache. Cela va être encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'a imaginé. Bon, il y a bien _une_ chose qu'il sait sur la personne... Une chose et peut-être la seule qu'ils ont en commun.

_Ainsi, je suppose que tu es n°22, toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si cela signifie quelque chose, à part que nous verrons beaucoup de griffonnage de l'autre pour les deux prochains mois._

Ummm. Ce n'est pas la plus élaborée des lettres, mais ça ira. Il a – en quelque sorte – amorcé une conversation sur le numéro 22.

« Fini » dit McGonagall alors qu'Harry vient de rouler sa réponse. « Passez vos lettres devant. En guise de note finale, je m'aventure à affirmer qu'il n'est pas la peine de décrire le type de punition que vous recevrez si vous sabotez le projet. Vous êtes prévenus.

Mettez vos réponses dans les enveloppes, avec vos numéros _vers l'intérieur_ , Mr Londubat, réprimande-t-elle Neville qui commence à écrire à l'extérieur de la lettre.

: : :

Harry ne reçoit pas de réponse avant dix jours c'est tellement loin qu'il a presque oublié qu'ils devaient continuer ce truc de correspondant. Il est profondément plongé dans son essai d'Histoire de la magie lorsqu'Hedwige se pose au-dessus de la pile de livres d'Hermione, une lettre dans le bec.

« Oh, Harry, ta lettre est arrivée »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, en relevant la tête. Il a de l'encre étalée sur ses doigts et commence à haïr tout ce qui a rapport aux chimères et au trafic de leurs fluides corporels. « Quelle lettre ? »

Hermione désigne la lettre toujours dans le bec d'Hedwige. « McGonagall nous envoie toutes les réponses dans des enveloppes rouges, pour que nous ne les ouvrions pas quand elles ne sont pas pour nous. »

« Hein ? Ah » Harry abandonne finalement l'essai stupide, heureux de l'excuse pour prendre une pause. « Ouais, j'avais oublié, je n'en ai pas reçu depuis un moment. Viens » il lève le bras et Hedwige vient s'y poser. Harry prend la lettre et elle hulule joyeusement. « Merci Hedwige »

« Je pense vraiment que ce projet est une idée merveilleuse, pas toi ? » demande Hermione.

« Euh » dit Harry, « Je suppose. Un peu ennuyeux, cependant »

Hermione hausse les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. Une toutes les deux semaines, ça va ? Ça ne prend pas tout ce temps d'écrire une lettre. »

« Et toi, ça avance? » demande Harry.

Elle lui sourit « Plutôt bien, en fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, mais il ou elle avait le même sentiment que toi jusqu'à ce que nous échangions quelques lettres... Nous nous écrivons presque chaque jour, à présent. »

« Chaque jour ? » demande Harry, surpris. « Ce projet n'est même pas en place depuis deux semaines ! »

« Oui, et bien, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules « McGonagall a dit que nous pouvions écrire aussi souvent que nous le voulions, non ? »

Harry secoue la tête, se demandant comment diable Hermione fait-elle en sorte de caser tout ce qu'elle fait dans la journée, et d'avoir encore du temps pour tricoter des bonnets pour les elfes. Essuyant l'encre de ses mains, il se redresse et déplie la lettre :

_Tout dépend de la façon dont tu le regardes. 22 peut traduire un bon nombre de choses. Ça ne me dira peut-être rien de toi, mais tu apprendras peut-être quelque chose sur moi. C'est un numéro essentiel dans la numérologie. C'est aussi le numéro atomique du titane. Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça. Six ans d'école, il faut bien que ça serve un peu ?_

_Il y a aussi ça, qui fait plus sens : Catch-22 « Situation sans issue provoquée par des obligations contradictoires ». Par exemple, cette situation dans laquelle je suis à présent, où je dois gâcher cinq de mes précieuses minutes chaque semaine - alors que je pourrais étudier pour les ASPICS - à écrire quelques âneries à je ne sais quelle andouille pour éviter de me ramasser une retenue, ce qui me ferait perdre beaucoup de temps de travail également._

C'est marrant, pense Harry, que son correspondant semble avoir le même sentiment que lui sur ce projet. Mais, si Hermione écrit tous les jours, _eux_ , ils n'ont pas à faire de même. Cela prend à peine cinq minutes d'écrire une lettre, et cinq minutes une fois, ou presque, par semaine, est un sacrifice facile. Et pour le moment, Harry aime l'idée de prendre une pose de cinq minutes pour échapper à son essai stupide, alors il prend une feuille de parchemin vierge pour répondre :

_Tu as raison. J'ai appris quelque chose sur toi. Es-tu toujours aussi pessimiste ?_

_Une amie pense que ce projet est une bonne idée, et plus j'y pense, plus je l'approuve. Cinq précieuses minutes que tu pourrais passer à étudier ? J'aime penser que cela me permet d'arrêter de me frapper la tête contre le mur, essayant de comprendre_ _**pourquoi** _ _il est nécessaire que nous sachions tout sur l'histoire des ventes au marché noir du sang de Chimère, alors même que les Chimères se sont éteintes depuis plus d'un demi-siècle._

_Et que ferais-tu de ces cinq minutes, en dehors d'étudier ?_

: : :

**Octobre 1998**

_Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Ils m'ont dit d'être honnête, alors très bien, je suis honnête. Je pense toujours que ceci est une perte de temps._

_Je suppose que cela pourrait être pire, cependant. J'aurais pu me retrouver avec un cancre complet ou une fille hormonée, et tu ne sembles être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quand à l'importance de l'Histoire du sang de Chimère, si tu essayais de vraiment_ _**lire** _ _le texte, tu pourrais remarquer que c'est un ingrédient essentiel pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale. La chimère est peut-être éteinte, mais il y a forcément un bon nombre de leurs reliquats qui circulent encore sur le marché, dû à leur importance. Et cela met peut-être en lumière la raison pour laquelle ces foutus trucs se sont éteints, non ?_

_Que ferai-je de cinq minutes ? Je suppose que je devrais dire quelque chose de banal, comme m'amuser à une bataille explosive, ou me promener dans l'air pur autour du lac, mais si je me devais de suivre ces absurdes directives d'être simplement honnête dans ces lettres, ce serait un mensonge pur et simple._

_Soyons honnêtes : je me branlerais. Et toi ?_

Harry doit relire la lettre deux fois. Il ne peut pas croire que quelqu'un ose écrire quelque chose comme ça sur un parchemin, et encore moi à l'intention d'un complet inconnu.

Mais c'est le but du jeu, n'est-ce pas, pense Harry, parce que si les professeurs ne lisent _effectivement pas_ les lettres, et qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir à qui ils écrivent, ce ne peut pas être embarrassant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hoche la tête avant de prendre un parchemin pour répondre. Normalement, il aurait attendu le prochain cours de transfiguration, au moment où McGonagall leur laisse les cinq dernières minutes pour écrire leur réponse, mais il a un réel désir de répondre maintenant. Une chose est sûre, son correspondant, qui qu'il soit, est définitivement un garçon, ce qui est un peu plus facile pour Harry. Et son correspondant semble savoir qu'il est un garçon, parce qu'après tout, il y a certaines choses que l'on n'écrit pas à une fille, même anonymement, non ?

_Je résiste comme je peux à l'envie de te répondre que j'apprécie ton honnêteté. M'enfin, franchement, si j'étais une fille bourrée d'hormones, tu serais passé pour qui ?_

_Je ferais sans doute quelque chose de « banal », comme tu dis, mais certainement pas marcher près du lac, parce que le calamar géant me fout la frousse. Mais je m'amuserais avec une bonne vieille bataille explosive. Et si c'est la seule chose que tu fais de ton temps libre en dehors d'écrire des lettres pleines d'âneries à une andouille que le sort a choisi pour toi, alors je dois dire, je pense que ce petit projet ne te fera pas de mal._

_En fait, si j'avais cinq minutes à m'accorder, je les passerais sans doute à faire la sieste dehors, sous le hêtre. Avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. J'aime la brise._

: : :

La réponse vient bien plus rapidement cette fois le jour suivant, Harry se réveille en voyant Hedwige posée sur le bout de son lit avec une enveloppe rouge dans son bec. Il bâille et se frotte les yeux en tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes, qu'il met sur son nez, avant de s'allonger en ouvrant la lettre.

 _Si tu_ _**étais** _ _une fille bourrée d'hormones, considérant que le plus tôt que nous pouvons nous voir est les vacances, je dirais que d'ici Noël, je n'aurai plus besoin de me branler._

_Fais-moi une faveur ? J'ai dix-sept ans et je vis un confinement forcé avec quatre autres garçons. Ce qui me ferait du bien, c'est de m'envoyer en l'air. N'essaye même pas de faire semblant d'être un petit Esprit saint et innocent. Je me fous pas mal de combien tu peux avoir l'air angélique de l'extérieur, le processus intérieur de chaque homme, à notre âge, est le même. Du sexe d'abord, n'importe quoi, ensuite. N'essaye même pas de me contredire._

_Tu aimes la brise, hein ? Et bien j'ai appris quelque chose sur toi. Depuis combien de temps voles-tu ?_

Oups, pense Harry, avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis il suppose que cela ne fait rien que son correspondant sache qu'il vole – ou même qu'il joue au Quidditch, en fait. Il y a trois équipes dans lesquelles il pourrait être, après tout, et les trois quarts au moins des joueurs sont des hommes en septième année. Cela n'aide pas vraiment à cerner son identité. Et il a appris une chose, lui aussi ce gars joue aussi, puisqu'il reconnaît la relation à la brise, il l'apprécie sans doute autant que Harry. Ils ont donc quelque chose en commun.

_Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais eu de balai qui m'appartienne avant de venir ici. Et toi ?_

Harry se relève pour relire cette ligne plusieurs fois. Il ne veut pas suggérer qu'il n'a pas été élevé par des sorciers pas que cela ai une quelconque importance, mais tout le but de ces lettres et d'enlever les préjugés, et les questions d'héritage sont toujours problématiques dans les familles sorcières. Quand il décide que la phrase est assez vague pour ne pas impliquer une réponse ou l'autre, il reconsidère le reste de la lettre. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il pense au sexe en premier, puis à tout le reste, même si depuis l'année dernière, cet aspect occupe bien plus qu'une part raisonnable de ses rêves éveillés. Mais Harry est occupé par une myriade d'autres choses, alors il ne s'est pas occupé d'y penser sérieusement avant.

_Je ne nie rien. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pensais pas au sexe, j'ai dit que je pouvais trouver de meilleures occupations que la branlette. Il y a une différence. Et je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu te trouves une fille bourrée d'hormones, avant que cela ne tourne à l'obsession. Si j'en croise une, je te la ferai passer._

: : :

_Depuis que j'ai six ans. Mon père ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir à l'intérieur de la maison quand j'étais plus petit. Le balai lui donnait une bonne raison pour me mettre dehors pendant des heures, avant que je n'atteigne onze ans, et qu'il puisse me mettre ici à la place. Me ramener à l'intérieur était souvent la partie la plus difficile._

_Me les passer ? Au lieu de la garder pour toi ? Comment devrai-je interpréter ça ? Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es « trop honorable » pour te résoudre à te satisfaire d'une fille bourrée d'hormones, alors que tu te satisfais d'un complet étranger (ce que, puis-je te rappeler, je suis). Ce pourrait également être traduit par « Je ne vole pas de ce côté du terrain, tu ne vois » pas que j'ai quelque chose à dire à ce sujet._

Harry essaye, sans le moindre succès, de répondre à cela en plus d'une ligne :

 _Et comment_ _**suis-je** _ _supposé interpréter_ _**ça** _ _?_

La réponse arrive le même jour. Hedwige vole jusqu'à lui durant le repas avec la lettre dans son bec.

 _De la façon qui t'arrange. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une quelconque importance ? C'est un peu comme si ces lettres étaient un moyen de se confesser. Je pourrais te dire que oui, je trouve les mecs aussi attirants que leurs congénères enjupés et que oui, je passe un temps malsain à me demander ce que ça ferait d'explorer les régions inférieures des deux, et que pourrais-tu faire ? T'énerver ? T'offenser ? Ou être embarrassé, ne serait-ce que pour moi ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? Je ne suis certainement pas un fervent sodomite. Ce que tu penses de mon orientation sexuelle m'importe autant que la mémorisation des noms des généraux Goblins depuis 1600 – ce qui est, si tu le permets,_ _**vraiment** _ _un tas d'informations inutiles._

_En parlant de confession et d'informations inutiles, je vais te dire quelque chose qui probablement te surprendrait si tu savais qui j'étais. Ma couleur préférée est le rouge._

: : :

_Je crois que tu as raison, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi, pour être honnête. Je trouve les filles attirantes et tout, mais bon sang, ce qu'elle peuvent être chiante, enfin comparés aux mecs que je connais, tu vois. Et je sais que cela ne dérange pas certains, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'imaginer en couple avec une fille si je ne peux même pas avoir de conversation décente sans finir par des pleurs ou une crise d'hystérie._

_Rouge, ouais. C'est donc quelque chose que nous n'avons pas en commun. Le rouge ne me va pas du tout. Mais est-ce vraiment si surprenant ?_

_Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être confessé. Je ne suis pas une personne si intéressante que ça._

: : :

_Tu es un peu lent à la comprenette, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu trouves ma maison avec cette information. Ce que tu n'as pas fait, et c'est probablement mieux ainsi ! Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce plaisir d'anonymat. Des pleurs et des crises d'hystérie ? Quel genre de femme fréquentes-tu ? Je veux une liste, en fait, pour être sûr de les éviter._

_Est-ce que tu as l'air si moche en rouge ? Je m'en ferais juge, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce truc d'anonymat. Qui a eu la brillante idée d'instituer ce gâchis ?_

_Oh, allons,_ _**tout le monde** _ _a quelque chose à confesser. Si tu ne trouves pas, je peux faire des suggestions. Comme, par exemple, qui te plaît ? Il n'y a personne ? As-tu réussi à te frayer un chemin jusqu'au pantalon d'une fille (ou d'un garçon) hormonée ? Mieux que cela, gracies-moi de cette réponse que penses-tu de ce qui se passe derrière les rideaux la nuit ? Et ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais_ _**exactement** _ _de quoi je parle._

: : :

_Qu'est-ce que la couleur préférée a à voir avec la maison ? Et tu as raison, arrivé là, je préfère écrire à une andouille anonyme. Si je commence à mettre une tête derrière ces lettres, je ne serai sans doute pas capable de les écrire. Quant aux filles hystériques, il ne s'agissait que d'une seule, qui a déjà quitté l'école. Je te ferai signe si j'en trouve d'autres._

_C'est Dumbledore, je suppose. Il semble avoir l'idée folle que les maisons échangeront plus si cela marche. Je veux dire, franchement, est-ce que tu peux imaginer Serpentard et Gryffondor se parler ?_

_J'aime bien quelques personnes, juste de visu, cependant. Je pense que l'une ou l'autre des sœurs Patil feraient l'affaire, même si Padama est peut-être la moins folle des deux, si l'on considère que la moitié de ce qui sort de la bouche de Parvati sont des gloussements (est-ce seulement moi, où elles le font intentionnellement parce qu'elles_ _**savent** _ _à quel point c'est ennuyeux?) Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire la différence sans leurs couleurs de maison._

 _Pour être honnête, cependant, je crois que je préfère le blond. La fille Greengrass n'a pas beaucoup de personnalité, mais je suis presque convaincu que l'on pourrait l'oublier. Et non, je n'ai couché avec personne, si tu veux le savoir. Je n'ai pas activement cherché à le faire non plus c'est trop de péripétie, et j'en ai suffisamment dans ma vie._ _ **Et tu ?**_ (NDT En français dans le texte)

_Je n'ai pas besoin de faire l'idiot, je vois ce dont tu parles, et tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil si tu crois que je vais répondre à cette question._

: : :

**Novembre 1998**

_**« Et tu »**_ (id.) _Était-ce un indice sur tes origines ?_

_Ou juste une manière particulièrement ratée de fleurir ton style ?_

_Je suis d'accord, cependant. J'imagine que le jour où un Serpentard et un Gryffondor pourront passer l'un devant l'autre sans s'insulter ou en venir aux mains sera l'aube de l'Apocalypse._

_Padma n'est pas saine d'esprit, et crois-moi, je parle par expérience. Ne laisse pas ses attraits féminins te berner. Je me fous de combien son cul est attirant elle ne vaut pas tous les problèmes qu'elle engendre. Qui que ce soit passant ses vacances à faire des fiches avec des codes couleur pour les examens - qui arriveront dans dix ans - ne peut être étiqueté de « sain » dans tous les sens du terme._

_Ah, Greengrass... et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucun goût. Crois-moi lorsque je dis que malgré le manque de conversation intelligente, elle_ _**vaut** _ _le coup, bien qu'elle soit en couple avec Wayne Hopkins – que je ne connais que de réputation, mais si tu t'attardes un peu trop sur Daphné, il t'attachera sans doute à un but de Quidditch, accrochera ta langue au bout de son balai, et volera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sorti toutes tes entrailles. Une fille comme ça, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Terry boot est toujours à l'infirmerie, de ce que j'ai entendu._

_Je ne suis pas si pointilleux lorsque l'on en vient à l'apparence – ou au genre, dans ce cas. Je veux simplement ce – enfin, une personne – que je ne peux avoir, ce qui malheureusement n'est pas vraiment 'productif' en matière de rencontre._

_Si tu es si réservé sur tout en écrivant, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu dois être en vrai. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je commençais ?_

: : :

 _Une amie fait des notes avec des codes couleur pour les examens, peut-être que c'est un truc de fille. Cependant, je fais des fiches à codes couleur pour les matchs à venir, donc je ne peux pas parler. Sympathique image, mais as-tu considéré la possibilité que je_ _**sois** _ _Hopkins ?_

 _Ce que tu_ _**penses** _ _ne pas pouvoir avoir ou ce que tu_ _**sais** _ _que tu n'auras jamais ? Parce que dans le premier cas, cela n'est pas contre-productif, mais plutôt légèrement masochiste. Et je ne suis pas réservé, je pense juste qu'il n'est pas approprié de divulguer ce genre de choses dans une conversation polie. Mais si parler de cela t'empêche de devenir obsédé... et bien tu faisais mieux de t'assommer tout de suite._

Harry fixe la lettre et mordille le bout de sa plume. Il a vraiment envie d'ajouter quelque chose, et il le peut probablement s'il y réfléchit assez, mais le sujet le met mal à l'aise. Il ne sait pas et ne prétend pas non plus savoir grand-chose sur le sexe – il a tendance à se distraire avec les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch et les rencontres occasionnelles de l'AD quand il a le temps – sans parler, bon, vous voyez, hein, du Seigneur des ténèbres et tout – et a largement réussi à ne pas y penser trop... profondément. Bien sûr, il n'existe sans doute pas un seul septième année qui ne se permette pas une petite branlette de temps en temps, mais très peu d'entre eux l'admettent, et encore moins ne détaillent l'entreprise ni ne la commentent. (NDT l'auteure était donc une jeune fille innocente - hum, je me tais maintenant).

Il soupire et lève les yeux, pour se ressaisir immédiatement. Draco Malfoy est de l'autre coté, à la table des serpentards, en train de regarder Harry et sans doute de songer à la meilleure façon de lui causer le plus de problèmes sans se faire prendre – demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Harry n'est pas inquiet, car il ne s'est jamais fait battre par cette andouille javellisée, mais tout le monde sait que les Serpentards sont de mauvais joueurs et Harry n'est pas assez stupide pour baisser sa garde si peu de temps avant le match.

Malfoy le remarque et lui fait un sourire narquois. Harry roule des yeux et, non sans avoir balayé la grande salle des yeux pour vérifier qu'aucun des professeurs ne le regarde, lui montre son majeur de la façon la plus gracieuse qui soit.

L'Apocalypse est évitée, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

: : :

 _Le but de ces lettres n'est pas une conversation polie. C'est l'unité intermaison. Quelle meilleure façon d'accomplir cette unité qu'en satisfaisant les désirs de l'autre ? Le sexe ne manque jamais de réunir. Et s'il y a une personne que je suis sûr que tu n'es pas, c'est ce crétin de _ avec son balai entre les fesses. Il ne pourrait pas épeler Quidditch si cela lui bottait le cul, et ce n'est presque pas un secret qu'il botte_ _**ça** _ _tous les soirs, mon vierge ami._

 _Quant à penser ou savoir, c'est ce que tu as dit, ce ne sont pas des choses que tu inscris sur le tableau d'affichage, et tu ne demandes pas à des partenaires potentiels pour savoir, au hasard, s'ils veulent ou non faire une petite partie de jambe en l'air. Je veux dire, la plupart des gens ne savent même pas ce_ _**qu'ils** _ _veulent. Est-ce que_ _**tu** _ _sais ce qui t'excite ? Est-ce que tu y as déjà songé ? Et je veux dire_ _**vraiment** _ _songé. La plupart des gens ne le font pas. Ils pensent vouloir la même chose que les autres. Je veux dire, c'est certain, quelques fondamentaux sont les mêmes pour tous – mais selon tes préférences, il y a toujours quelque chose qui t'excite dans un partenaire intéressant, et que tu fasses tomber les chemises ou les jupons n'y change pas grand-chose._

_Moi, par exemple, j'aime faire attention au corps des gens comment ils bougent, à quel point sont-ils bien faits, la couleur de leur peau ou la forme de leurs hanches, la fluidité de leur mouvement. Tu devrais parfois essayer. Je suis sûr que tu serais surpris de ce que tu réalises que tu aimes vraiment après avoir fait attention aux détails. C'est la cl-é-et-f. Faire attention aux détails. Des petites choses que personne ne regarde, ou dont tout le monde se fout. L'importance des préliminaires, par exemple, est entièrement sous-estimée. Je suis fatigué d'entendre ces rumeurs selon lesquels les garçons aimeraient les passer. C'est ma partie favorite._

_Quand je fantasme, c'est rarement au moment de me coucher. Mon temps est bien trop précieux pour être dépensé inutilement en décontraction. Habituellement, c'est quelque part en public, comme la bibliothèque, la grande salle, ou même une classe. Je suis assis, tout innocent, essayant de me concentrer sur une chose quelconque, et, paf, surprise, mes hormones trouvent n'importe quelle excuse pour tourner mon esprit vers des choses plus déviantes. Comme lorsqu'un cul particulièrement appréciable passe, que quelqu'un me touche accidentellement, ou que cette brunette devant moi commence à suçoter le bout de sa plume, comme si c'était un geste parfaitement innocent que l'on peut faire en public. Si seulement il savait à quoi je pense... c'est injuste, vraiment. Les objets qui encouragent qu'on les suçotât publiquement devraient être bannis d'une institution s'occupant d'adolescent._

_Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à penser à ça. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais exactement ce que j'aime. Ce que je_ _**veux** _ _. La partie la plus difficile, je pense, est d'essayer de l'avoir quand le temps sera venu._

Harry est relativement intact à la fin du match de Quidditch, et il est le premier hors de la douche. Hedwige a laissé sa dernière réponse sur son casier pendant le match il termine de la lire et, souriant à lui-même, la glisse dans sa poche tandis que Ron sort des douches et arrive dans le vestiaire. Harry arrête de sourire pour éviter toute question embarrassante, mais Ron est trop absorbé dans l'euphorie de la victoire pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

« Ce match était super », dit Ron, en essuyant ses cheveux. « As-tu vu la tête de Malfoy lorsque Peakes lui a envoyé le cognard ? Haha ! »

Harry sourit à nouveau. Il s'assoit sur le banc pour désembuer ses lunettes avec sa chemise avant de la mettre. Il fait particulièrement humide dans les vestiaires après chaque jeu, surtout ceux contre Serpentard, qui ont tendance à laisser les joueurs plus endoloris et plus sales que d'habitude.

« J'espère que Ginny va bien », dit Harry. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait attrapé le vif d'or, elle s'était pris un cognard à la gorge alors qu'elle avait le Souaflle, et avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie.

Ron hausse les épaules « Eh, elle va s'en sortir » dit-il. « Fred et George lui en envoyé des plus méchants, et elle a toujours réussi à les faire payer après ça. Crabbe ne va pas comprendre sa douleur lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, tu peux être sûr. »

« Bon dieu, Potter, tu veux nous rendre aveugles » ricane une voix acide. Draco Malfoy sort de la douche avec une serviette serrée autour de sa taille. Blaise Zabini le suit, frottant un mauvais sort sur son avant-bras. « Mets quelques vêtements sur toi, veux-tu ? »

Harry a toujours pensé que partager les douches avec l'équipe adverse est une mauvaise idée, surtout que les Serpentards sont connus pour être de mauvais perdants. En revanche, il est heureux de constater – sans avoir besoin de lunette – que Malfoy a une large (et probablement douloureuse) contusion sur ces côtes, là où Peakes lui a envoyé le Cognard, donnant à Harry une voie royale jusqu'au vif d'or. Ce fut une victoire facile après ça.

Heureusement, Harry n'a pas honte de son corps et la remarque de Malfoy ne le touche pas, surtout parce qu'il doit sans doute avoir une meilleure apparence que cet imbécile de palôt sans ses robes. Il a un sourire narquois. « Tu peux toujours parler. »

Ron ricane, laissant sa serviette dans le bac à linge.

« Sérieusement, Malfoy, si qui que ce soit a le potentiel de rendre aveugle, c'est bien toi et ton cul moisi. »

« Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place alors, sachant qu'aucun de vous ne peut se payer de lunette » dit imperturbablement Malfoy, et Blaise rit.

Ron se tend un peu, mais ne se laisse pas aller et si Harry est de plus en plus impressionné par son contrôle, il n'est pas près de laisser Malfoy insulter ses amis sans rien dire.

« Es-tu sûr que Peakes ne te l'a pas mis aussi autre part? » demande Harry en mettant ses lunettes « Car vraiment, tu sembles l'avoir dans le cul, Malfoy. On ne peut pas être vainqueur tout le temps, tu sais ».

« Enfin dans ton cas, on ne peut jamais l'être » finit Ron pour lui, avant de rire.

Malfoy rougit légèrement, mais se remet rapidement. « Vous semblez tous deux très intéressés par mon arrière-train. » Ricane-t-il « Bande d'abrutis » puis il se retourne pour ouvrir son casier de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Oui, si intéressé que j'aurai manqué le vif si tu n'avais pas été si mauvais. » dit sarcastiquement Harry.

Malfoy est toujours tourné vers son casier, mais Harry sourit lorsqu'il remarque un changement dans la posture de Malfoy il s'est un peu redressé, bien que cela soit un changement subtil, car tous deux sont plus petits que les autres joueurs – et certainement plus mince, comme le sont les bons attrapeurs. Le Quidditch n'épargne pas le corps cependant, et il n'y a pas un joueur plus âgé qui n'ait pas une masse de muscle plus imposante. _J'aime vraiment faire attention aux corps des gens_... et un bon nombre de cicatrices en plus – _la façon dont ils bougent –_ Malfoy se balance légèrement de gauche à droite – _la forme de leurs hanches_ – les lignes de ses fesses sont tendues... - _tu pourrais être surpris de remarquer_ – ses épaules se raidissent – _la clef, vraiment -_ quand on y pense, même s'il a une peau blafarde - _attention aux détails –_ Malfoy a vraiment un cul intéressant, pour un garçon

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ?_

« Harry ? »

Harry cligne des yeux et relève la tête. Ron est à côté de lui, il hausse les sourcils. Harry réalise que Malfoy et Zabini sont maintenant habillés et qu'ils les ignorent, la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, conversant à voix basse.

« Ça va, Harry ? » demanda Ron avec méfiance « Tu avais l'air d'avoir une autre de tes - » Ron baisse le ton « -tu sais, une _vision ?_ »

« Hein ? Euh... euh… non. » dit Harry « Je me suis juste souvenu que j'avais à finir l'essai de Potion pour demain, c'est tout. »

Il se lève et met son éclair de feu par-dessus son épaule. « Allons-y. On bout là dedans ».


	2. Une catastrophe, cette correspondance

_Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es_ **déjà** _obsédé. Et bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi. C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez consacré de mon temps libre à regarder sous les jupes (ou les chemises) pour pouvoir écrire un putain de roman sur le sujet._

 _N'as-tu jamais envisagé d'_ _**exprimer** _ _tes désirs à quelqu'un_ _? Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert d'y passer autant de temps si tu n'arrives à rien ? Et comment peux-tu savoir ce que tu aimes rien qu'en y pensant ? Sans même l'avoir essayé ? Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi rose que ce que tu l'imagines._

_Je commence à croire que l'on en fait, en général, un peu trop sur le sexe._

: : :

 _Le pot en redemande au chaudron ? Je t'ai demandé ce que_ **tu** _aimes et je me retrouve à devoir donner des détails et à m'entendre dire ce que_ **je** _dois faire. Comment peux-tu penser que l'on en fait de trop sur le sexe ? Tu es encore vierge ! À quel genre de masturbation insipide te livres-tu ? Non, en fait, ne réponds pas. Et je te ferais dire que mon inventivité dans le domaine ne tarit pas. Comment le sais-je ? Je le_ **sais** _et je peux te le prouver. En fait, je prévois de le faire, parce que sinon je me sentirais responsable de ton retardement sexuel._

_Ah oui, un conseil : n'ouvres pas ma prochaine lettre avant d'être seul._

: : :

Cette lettre arrive deux heures après la première. Harry est tenté de l'ouvrir pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, sa dernière classe avant le dîner, mais Ron essaye de jouer au pendu pendant que Binns flotte au loin, et Harry décide qu'il est peut-être plus sage d'attendre après le dîner.

Plus tard, après avoir déserté la salle commune pour se coucher 'de bonne heure', Harry est très heureux d'avoir suivi le conseil de son correspondant. La lettre est très longue, peut-être plus longue que toutes celles qu'il a déjà reçues mises bout à bout. Par sécurité, il ferme les rideaux de son lit avant de s'allonger sur le dos, au-dessus de son duvet, la tête appuyée sur quelques oreillers, et la baguette levée vers la lettre pour qu'il puisse lire la fine écriture qui est maintenant devenue familière.

_Juste, au passage, je n'ai jamais baisé avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant. En fait, je n'ai jamais dit toutes ces choses-là à qui que ce soit, sauf à toi bien sûr. J'aimerais bien, mais comme tu l'as si finement fait remarquer, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on divulgue dans une conversation polie._

_Que faire, alors ? Écrire à une espèce de morveux qu'on ne connaît pas, je suppose. Et j'espère que tu lis ceci seul, comme je te l'ai conseillé, sinon tu risques de faire face à des questions dérangeantes. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je te donne tous ces détails. Peut-être que mon père a raison et que je n'ai aucune honte. Je ne le vois pas comme un défaut pour autant._

_Tu veux savoir comment je peux aimer quelque chose sans l'avoir essayé ? Et bien c'est simple, je l'ai essayé. Je fais tout ce que je peux par moi même et j'utilise mon imagination pour combler les trous. Ça marche à fond. Tu sembles manquer d'imagination sur les détails, je vais donc t'en donner. Je veux que tu lises ceci en pensant que_ _**quelqu'un** _ _te l'inflige_ _. Je veux que tu te_ **l'infliges** _à toi-même. Fais-le, et je te promets que je n'aurais pas seulement prouvé que j'ai raison, mais que ton pauvre derrière connaîtra la meilleure branlette qu'il n'ait jamais eue._

Harry fixait la lettre avec incrédulité. _Il blague. Il_ ** _doit_** _être en train de blaguer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'aime bien faire monter la sauce, et c'est pour cela que tu dois commencer simplement. Enlever ta chemise, par exemple. Mais sans te presser. Ne fais pas que de l'enlever. J'aime la sensation de mes doigts quand ils parcourent ma poitrine, défaisant un à un les boutons de ma chemise, effleurant occasionnellement ma peau. J'aime la sensation du tissu lorsqu'il se dérobe..._

_Mon dieu. Il ne blague_ ** _pas_** **.** Harry sait pertinemment que son cou et ses joues sont devenus rouges, mais il finit par relire le paragraphe, en faisant semblant de ne pas en croire ses yeux pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il est avant tout curieux.

_Je suis archi chatouilleux, je t'assure. Même le plus fin toucher me fait un effet. Il me plaque contre le mur._

Harry ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi, mais ces petits détails l'excitent énormément.

Et puis, franchement, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ? Ce gars ne sait pas qui il est, et Harry n'a aucune raison de se sentir gêné, pas dans l'intimité de son dortoir, seul et heureusement ignorant de l'identité de l'écrivain. Il peut imaginer que c'est une personne dont il a envie.

Bon sang, mais comment peut-il _envisager_ de faire ça ? Il doit être fou. Complètement fou.

 _J'aime poser ma main sur ma poitrine, lentement mais sûrement, conduire mes doigts plus bas, en traversant mon abdomen. Lorsque j'ai compris que tu aimais voler, j'ai supposé que tu jouais dans l'une des équipes. Je souhaite te dire une autre chose sur moi. - Moi aussi. Et à cause de cela, je sais que tu n'es ni un mollasson ni un khâgneux. Je sais quel plaisir cela procure de laisser courir la chair de ses doigts sur_ _sa poitrine et sur son abdomen, de suivre les lignes de ses hanches jusqu'à l'aine. Laisser les doigts passer par dessous la ceinture, frotter et titiller la peau qui s'y trouve. Personne ne te touche ici, pas même par inadvertance – cette peau est toujours couverte, toujours cachée – et la toucher, c'est comme laisser quelqu'un mettre le feu à ton sang pour t'infliger ce plaisir. C'est comme ça que je le ressens, en tout cas_

_Putain, as-tu une quelconque idée de la difficulté de faire cela à une main, tandis que l'autre est occupée à t'en donner un commentaire ? Je mérite une foutue récompense pour mon habilité multitache invraisemblable._

Peu importe qui il est, le correspondant de Harry a sans aucun doute raison sur une chose : le Quidditch a produit des changements substantiels dans le corps d'Harry – par rapport au garçon qui, sept ans plus tôt, vivait dans un placard– même si Harry n'a jamais pris le temps de noter ces changements. Harry relit le paragraphe plusieurs fois en imitant les mouvements décris – de lents et délibérés mouvements, des touchers légers comme la plume, des mains parcourant la longueur de son corps... – il n'est pas chatouilleux, mais les caresses sont si... si... _agréables_ **.** Pourquoi **diable** n'a-t-il jamais pris le temps de faire ça avant ?

Est-ce que ce gars a **écrit** ça en... le faisant lui-même ? Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure, pour tenter de se calmer, et reprend sa lecture.

_Je pense que tu es couché. Un conseil : essaye de le faire debout. Trouve-toi un bon mur bien solide et adosse-toi y. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Vas-y, maintenant, et fous ton cul contre le premier mur que tu trouves. Ne t'avise pas de continuer à lire avant de l'avoir fait. Tu me remercieras après._

Arrivé à ce point, Harry est largement dépassé par la situation. Mais quand même, un mur ? En dehors de l'intimité de son lit ? Et si quelqu'un entrait ? Et comme si la lettre avait prévu ce genre d'appréhension, elle continue ainsi :

 _N'ait pas peur que quelqu'un te trouve. Fais-moi confiance, si quelqu'un te trouve dans une telle position,_ **à n'en pas douter,** _tu me remercieras plus tard._

Il n'y a vraiment aucune excuse à l'insouciance dont Harry fait preuve lorsqu'il sort de son lit, et qu'il s'adosse au mur près de la fenêtre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, juste en face de la porte d'entrée. _Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça..._

_À présent, écarte tes jambes en gardant tes épaules contre le mur... parce que tes genoux n'arriveront pas à te porter seuls, crois-moi. Continue d'utiliser tes mains pour parcourir tes flancs puis ta poitrine, laisse ta paume et le bout de tes doigts tracer toutes les formes... Fais courir tes doigts le long de la clavicule, le long de tes épaules... dirige ta main vers le côté de ton cou, jusque dans tes cheveux, emmêle-les avec tes doigts, tire juste assez fort pour mettre ta tête en arrière... laissant ta bouche s'ouvrir pour pouvoir gémir... - c'est le moment où tu t'occupes du son, d'ailleurs. Et n'essaye pas de jouer au prude encore une fois, ou tu ferais mieux de ne pas continuer à lire. Si cela t'aide, mes camarades de chambres doivent m'entendre de la salle commune. J'espère bien qu'ils le peuvent, étant donné les efforts que je fais._

S'en est presque inquiétant, de voir combien les descriptions sont exactes, combien ce con **sait** que toucher ses cheveux le ferait gémir... Harry sourit malgré lui, se demandant combien de fois ce gars s'est adonné à ce genre de choses pour les avoir si bien mémorisés.

_Garde cette main dans tes cheveux, pour maintenir ta tête en arrière, comme si je te tenais. Je te tiens contre ce mur, tout en respirant dans ton cou, alors que je glisse ma main sur ta poitrine à nouveau, mes doigts glissent sous la ceinture de ton pantalon, touchant la peau juste en dessous. Je suçote ton cou de haut en bas alors que je défais ta braguette, et que je descends un peu ton pantalon._

_Est-ce que tu le sens ? Le plat de ma paume contre toi ? Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu dois bander à présent. Ne te précipite pas – la meilleure partie d'une bonne masturbation c'est de prendre le temps qu'il faut, et d'envoyer le reste du monde se faire foutre. Je veux que tu ne te concentres que sur ton corps comment ta main te dévêtit peu à peu, exposant ton corps à tout le dortoir, à celui qui sera assez chanceux pour entrer maintenant._

_Je veux que tu penses au moment où tu embrasses quelqu'un, quand sa langue se glisse à côté de la tienne, à quel point c'est délicieux et chaud et mouillé, à quel point cela te laisse étourdi et satisfait et presque en apesanteur. Ça, je veux que tu y penses alors que ta main fait des vas et vient sur ton membre comme si c'était une putain de sucette - parce que tu peux être sûr que si je savais où tu étais, je serais à genoux comme une bonne grosse pute et que tu me supplierais d'en faire davantage._

Harry laisse échapper un sourd gémissement compulsif à cause de la lettre, l'imagination et ses attentions convergeant vers son abdomen, qui n'en peut plus. Bon sang, ça fait bien **trop** longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas autorisé à faire un truc comme ça, et il ne se rappelle pas être jamais allé si loin.

Les branlettes sont toujours limitées aux douches – individuelles – ou, avec un peu de chance, une petite derrière les rideaux pendant que tout le monde est dehors. Le faire debout en plein milieu de son dortoir est hors de question, gémir comme une pute n'est certainement pas en option, mais putain de bordel de merde, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Plus il lit, plus il est difficile de rester silencieux, et qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre – c'est tellement satisfaisant que sur le moment, Harry s'en branle qu'on puisse l'entendre. S'ils étaient tous entrés, à ce moment, ils auraient assisté au spectacle, parce que bon sang, il n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

_La seule chose qui manque, c'est que je sois là pour t'entendre quand tu jouiras. Je suis tellement tenté de te dire mon nom juste pour savoir que tu le crieras, qui que tu sois._

_Est-ce que tu me crois à présent ?_

: : :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se lève et s'habille rapidement, puis il attrape son sac avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il approche de la table des Gryffondors, il souhaite soudainement avoir pris la décision de sauter le repas, car les regards curieux et les sourires narquois de ces camarades sont plus que suggestifs.

« Salut, Harry » dit Ron gaiement. Il se décale pour faire de la place entre lui et Hermione – qui parcoure des yeux la gazette.

« Euh » répond Harry, avant de prendre place avec un regard méfiant. « Bonjour »

« _Dure_ nuit ? » demande Hermione l'air de rien, ses yeux innocemment dirigés vers le journal.

Seamus, Dean et Ron commencent en même temps à ricaner et le lait que Seamus boit ressort par son nez. Ron sourit largement et se replonge dans son porridge. Neville, quant à lui, tente de regarder ailleurs en triturant son toast.

« Désolé » dit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement. « Est-ce que j'aurai loupé quelque chose ? »

« C'est nous qui avons apparemment loupé quelque chose » dit Seamus, qui renifle toujours.

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais en toi, Harry » ajoute Dean avec un grand sourire, avant de passer sa main derrière Ron pour donner à Harry une grande tape dans le dos.

« Alors Harry, qui est l'oiseau ? » l'interroge Ron

« Quoi ? Qui ? » demande Harry. _L'oiseau ?_ Mon Dieu, _non..._ ils... ils n'ont pas _pu_...

« Roh, franchement, Harry » dit Hermione, qui repose sa gazette, sans doute d'impatience. « Ça ne sert à rien de jouer à l'imbécile. Toute la _salle commune_ pouvait t'entendre hier soir ».

« Elle a dû envoyer plus tôt au lit les premières et deuxièmes années » l'informe Dean avec joie.

 _Oh, mon dieu._ Harry a soudain envie de se noyer dans le porridge de Ron.

« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de cacher ça » dit Seamus en indiquant la couleur tomate des joues de Harry.

« Oh, allez, laissez-le tranquille » les réprimande Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Alors, c'est qui ? » demande-t-il en tapant Harry dans les côtes. « C'est une chaudasse ? »

« Elle est dans notre année ? » demande Dean

« C'est Ginny ? » demande Seamus.

Ron et Dean ont tous deux l'air sérieusement alarmés par cette suggestion – l'idée que leur petite sœur ou ex-petite-amie aie participé au fiasco de la nuit dernière étant visiblement déconcertante

Harry secoue sa tête avec ferveur. « Non ! Non, non, ce n'est pas Ginny – Non ! » proteste-t-il au sourcil interrogateur et suggestif de Ron. « Demandez-lui – Je veux dire, non, non » ajoute Harry, horrifié d'avoir proposé une telle chose.

« Vous êtes tous vraiment horribles » les informe Hermione. « Harry a déjà une vie privée assez réduite pour ne pas avoir besoin que vous y fourriez en plus votre nez. »

« Une vie privée ? » demande Seamus « Même la foutue _Grosse Dame_ pouvait l'entendre ! »

« Fourrer notre nez ? » s'insurge Ron « Si Harry avait voulu que cela soit privé, il ne l'aurait pas fait partager à toute la Tour ! »

« Il n'empêche, » dit fermement Hermione, en les faisant se taire. « Que si Harry souhaite garder pour lui l'identité de cette fille, il en a parfaitement le droit. »

Harry sent une telle vague de reconnaissance envers Hermione qu'il ne peut même pas l'exprimer. Il mange rapidement, utilisant l'excuse de devoir finir un devoir... ( « ouais, tu étais trop occupé la nuit dernière », ricana Ron)... pour se replier dans la bibliothèque et écrire rapidement une lettre qu'il dépose en passant dans le bureau de McGonagall.

_Espèce de fils de pute perverti. J'espère que ta dernière lettre te garantira le plus bas fond de l'enfer._

_Oui, je te crois. Argument prouvé. Je te crois. Je te crois. Je te crois. Et à présent, toute ma maison pense qu'il y avait une orgie dans mon dortoir la nuit dernière. Ne me refais_ **jamais** _ça, espèce de bâtard._

: : :

_Ha ha. Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que je voulais. Et ce que tu veux aussi, apparemment. Et si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir sa place en enfer, ils sont probablement surchargés. Je me demande combien d'autres correspondants se servent de ces lettres comme exutoire pour leur frustration sexuelle. Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous ne pouvons être les seuls, à moins que j'aie été vraiment mal informé._

_Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je recommence ?_ **Jamais ?**

: : :

_Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je veux me sentir bien, je pense, et c'était franchement super. Si nous sommes les seuls à faire ça, j'ai encore moins de chance que je ne le pensais._

_Et oui, je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir que tu le refasses._ **Jamais.** _Et non, je ne suis pas honnête avec toi. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?_

: : :

**Décembre, 1998**

_Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi cohérent après avoir pris du bon temps ?_

_Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances._

: : :

 _Est-ce que_ **tu** _veux recommencer ?_

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça aussi. Je te jure que les ASPICS viendront à bout de ma raison. Je reste ici cette année pour rattraper mon retard. Tu rentres chez toi ?_

: : :

_Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? Je pensais que tu aurais fini tes pudibonderies, depuis le temps._

_Je suis supposé rentrer. Ma mère monterait sur ses grands chevaux si je ne le faisais pas. Mon père s'en foutrait, probablement. Les ASPICS ne sont pas si terribles. Ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que le mieux on les réussira, le mieux on s'en sortira, après. Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ?_

_Tes parents ne veulent pas te voir ?_

: : :

_Je pense que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'attente sur quelqu'un que je ne suis même pas capable de nommer, c'est tout._

_Ma famille, si tu peux les appeler ainsi, aurait des anévrismes si je me montrais six mois plus tôt que prévu. En fait, considérant que je suis majeur, je n'envisage pas de remettre le moindre pied sur le seuil de leur porte. Alors non, je reste. Je te dirais bien de dire bonjour à ta mère de ma part, mais elle voudrait sans doute quelques explications, ce qui, nécessairement, soulèverait encore le problème de l'anonymat. Non, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je le redoute plutôt, si j'y pense._

: : :

_Oh, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, un nom ? Tu peux m'en donner un si ça t'aide. Appelle-moi – Socrate._

_C'est drôle, comment ce problème d'anonymat peut s'avérer pratique et gênant à la fois, non ? Je ne te mentionnerai pas de toute façon. Je pense que ma mère a toujours voulu plus d'enfants, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'elle s'est donné pour tâche de gâter tous mes amis. Si elle savait que tu existais, elle t'achèterait des bonbons ou je ne sais quels trucs et insisterait probablement pour que je te ramène à Noël. Pas d'offense, mais si je ramenais un petit ami à la maison, mon père nous tuerait tous les deux._

_Tu sembles avoir de sérieux problèmes familiaux. Je ne crois pas avoir un jour rencontré quelqu'un aussi pressé d'échapper à son entourage. Quel est le problème ? Ils sont Moldus ?_

: : :

_Quand sommes-nous devenus amis, déjà ? Enfin, peu m'importe. Je pense simplement que tu ne peux pas employer ce mot pour quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré, non ?_

_Cela a-t-il une grande importance ? Je ne veux pas parler de ma famille. Je ne la considère même pas comme ma famille. Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme ma famille, en fait._

_Ta mère à l'air sympa. Socrate, hein ? Je ne pense pas. Tu es plus un genre de Steve, ou quelque chose comme ça._

: : :

 _Eh bien, comment pourrais-je t'appeler autrement ? Mon prostitué via hiboux ? Ça irait parfaitement à mon père, j'en suis sûr. Franchement, je suis en train de rouler des yeux, tu vois ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne s'appellerait pas comme ça. Tu en sais plus sur moi que mes amis. Du moins, sexuellement parlant. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça compte pour_ **moi** _._

_Elle est sympa. Elle fait de la bonne ambroisie. Je t'en enverrais un peu si je ne me savais pas trop égoïste pour tout manger. Mon père est un peu un con, mais je pense qu'il veut bien faire. Il ne nous tuerait pas si je t'amenais à la maison. Juste moi, peut-être._

_STEVE ? Au nom de merlin, que t'ai-je fait pour mériter un nom aussi moche et aussi banal que 'Steve' ?_ **Steve.** _Je ne pense pas avoir été plus insulté de toute ma vie. Si je savais qui tu étais, je te traquerais et te tuerais jusqu'à ce que tu sois désolé. Va te faire foutre, espèce de connard. Et ne crois pas que je ne sache pas que tu es en train de rigoler._

_Pour répondre à ta précédente question : oui, je veux le refaire. En fait, je l'ai déjà refait, je ne te l'ai simplement pas dit. Je veux te le dire. Et je veux que tu me dises ce que cela te fait. Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fais, et je trouve ça injuste. Je n'aime pas les relations à sens unique, même anonymes._

_Sais-tu ce que tu veux, pour l'instant ?_

: : :

_Je pense que tu es rentré chez toi. Apparemment, je peux toujours t'envoyer des trucs, même si je ne sais pas quand ça t'arrivera. On verra._

_D'accord, j'ai menti. Tu n'es certainement pas un Steve. Mais pas non plus un Socrate, bien que je sois contrit de devoir percer ta petite bulle. Alors que sommes-nous? Des amis avec bénéfices ? Je crois que je peux vivre avec ça._

_J'y ai pensé. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais je sais que j'ai envie de ressentir à nouveau ce que j'ai ressenti. Je ne peux pas te donner de meilleure réponse. Et je suppose qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas juste, mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, rappelle-toi. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment des détails. Je sais que je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que ça ferait si quelqu'un le faisait vraiment. Je me rappelle que c'était complètement incroyable et que les jours suivants, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à toi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles et pourtant, je rêve de toi._

_Comment as-tu fait ? Ça m'a littéralement cloué au mur. Et j'avais des bleus pour le prouver._

_Est-il possible que quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais côtoyé te manque ? Nous n'avons fait qu'échanger des lettres, et pourtant j'avais ce sentiment de proximité avec toi. Maintenant que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves, je pense que tu me manques. Peut-être que le silence me pèse, Poudlard est si triste pendant l'hiver._

_Joyeux Noël_

: : :

_Joyeux Noël. Bonne pêche cette année ? Je pense que mon père à l'impression qu'en devenant plus vieux, je n'ai plus besoin d'être gâté. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que nous avons des mères._

_Tu es tellement sincère que ça m'en rend presque malade. C'est une belle qualité, soit dit en passant. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à gérer ce genre de chose. Une personne normale dirait simplement « Merci, tu me manques aussi », mais je suppose que c'est_ **ma** _propre réserve._

 _Et pourtant, tu sais ce qui me préoccupe tout le temps. Je pensais qu'en t'en parlant cela s'arrangerait, mais j'ai eu tort. Maintenant j'y songe encore plus. Tout le temps. Et je pense à_ **toi** _. Et cela me rend dingue._

_La moitié des vacances s'est déjà écoulée, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est inconvenant. Je suis juste à deux ou trois cents de kilomètres de toi. Un bon hibou fait ça en quelques heures._

_Je suis impatient de te causer plus de bleus. Je devrais, c'est vrai, me sentir coupable pour le mur._

: : :

_Être inquiet est inconvenant, mais faire jouir des mecs anonymes, ça ne l'est pas ? Ta logique semble un peu approximative. Et je suis impatient d'abuser du mur._

_Tu sais, puisque les vacances sont terminées, nous n'avons plus à rester anonymes. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si nous le devrions, ou même si je le veux. Mais nous le pouvons. Tu y as pensé ?_

: : :

**Janvier 1998**

_Oui, j'y pense depuis octobre, en fait._

_Et je continue à y penser. Chaque fois où je pense pouvoir vivre avec moi-même cependant, d'autres doutes s'installent. Veux-tu vraiment savoir qui je suis ? Mettre un visage et un nom sur tout ça ? Je pourrais te dégoûter. Je pourrais être quelqu'un que tu exècres. Pense à toutes ces personnes que je pourrais être. Quel serait ton sentiment, alors?_

_As-tu déjà pris le Poudlard express pendant les vacances ? Si l'on considère tes remarques sur ta famille, je ne pense pas. C'est beaucoup plus beau lorsque les cris des premières années ne sont pas là pour gâcher le paysage enneigé. C'est une bonne atmosphère pour écrire une lettre, en tout cas._

_Ma logique ne_ _souffre aucune approximation, elle est juste partiale. Je pensais au mur, aujourd'hui. Il ne faudrait pas entrer dans une routine, non ? Que dirais-tu d'un bureau ?_

: : :

_Octobre ? Ton obsession est malsaine, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._

_J'y avais pensé. Mais la façon dont je le vois, c'est qu'après tout cela, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me dégoûtes. Je ne pourrais pas te haïr si je le voulais. De toute façon, je doute que tu sois comme ça. Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un que je n'aime pas._

_Non, je n'ai jamais pris le Poudlard Express en dehors des débuts et fins d'années. Ça à l'air beau, cependant. J'aimerai bien y être avec toi._

_Un bureau pourrait s'avérer fort peu confortable – attends, un bureau comme « dans les dortoirs » ou comme « dans une salle de classe »?_

: : :

_Tu es l'obsession, idiot. Peut-être que tu es simplement mauvais pour la santé à trop forte dose._

_Je ne prends pas plaisir à le dire, mais ce que j'ai l'air d'être sur le papier et ce que je suis dans la réalité sont deux choses complètement différentes. Je m'exprime mieux sur le papier. Lorsque je parle, j'ai tendance à dire ce qui me vient à l'esprit, et beaucoup de personnes en sont offensées. Peut-être, après, que je parle aux mauvaises personnes._

_J'aimerais bien que tu sois là, aussi. Je pense que j'aurais moins de réserve à te rencontrer si nous le faisions dans un endroit comme ça. Je ne pourrais m'enfuir nulle part sur le train. Le dernier de tes hiboux est arrivé rapidement, on doit presque être arrivé. Je devrai sans doute me changer._

_Eh bien, cela dépend. Es-tu un exhibitionniste ? Et as-tu vraiment envie que toute ta maison pense qu'il y a eu une autre Orgie dans ton lit ?_

: : :

_Je pense que tu parles aux mauvaises personnes. Parce que la façon dont tu te décris en réalité est la même que celle que j'utiliserai pour te décrire sur le papier. Tu as vraiment l'air d'écrire ce qui te vient à l'esprit, et il y a beaucoup de fois où c'est offensant. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu as parlé de branlette dans ta troisième lettre, bon sang. Tu m'as ensuite envoyé une lettre – un livre – que l'on pourrait considérer comme de la pornographie littéraire. Beaucoup de gens trouveraient cela offensant._

_Mais je t'écris toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste ni n'ai l'intention de faire croire à mes camarades de chambre à une fantastique orgie. Ils pensent que je me suis fait une fille mystérieuse, car je sors du dortoir à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Et je pense souvent à toi._

_J'ai pris ma décision, tu sais. De te rencontrer. Alors je pense que c'est entre tes mains, maintenant. De quoi as-tu peur ?_

: : :

_Oui, tu m'écris toujours, et c'est un mystère que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à élucider. De la pornographie littéraire ? Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose existait. Je le prends comme un compliment._

_Oh, en es-tu certain? Je pense que je pourrai te transformer en exhibitionniste sans beaucoup d'efforts. Veux-tu aussi que je le prouve ? Tu sais que je le ferais._

_Alors, tout est entre mes mains ? Pas trop de pression. De quoi suis-je inquiet ? Je suis inquiet d'avoir déversé mes sentiments non pas à un complet inconnu, mais à quelqu'un que je connais. Un complet inconnu, je m'en remettrai. Mais il reste deux ou trois gars que tu pourrais être et je ne serai pas capable de le supporter. Et comme c'est à moi de choisir, ce sera ma foutue faute si cela se produit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu sais, ce qui est fou c'est que je pense que maintenant que je suis de retour, tu me manques plus que tu ne l'as fait pendant les vacances. Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'es pas bon pour la santé, même à petite dose._

_Si cela t'aide à te sentir mieux, cependant, je n'espère pas que tu aies de cure._

« **Bouh ! »**

Draco ne fait pas vraiment attention lorsqu'une grande chose noire surgit de l'ombre et lui saute dessus. Les lattes de son sommier craquent de protestation, et, de surprise, Draco lâche sa lettre, qui tombe sur le sol. Quelqu'un est assis sur son dos, les genoux sous ses aisselles, le clouant à plat ventre. Le quelqu'un ricane et ébouriffe les cheveux soigneusement peignés de Draco, les transformant en une masse de cheveux touffue.

« Putain, Zabini, trouve-toi une occupation! »

« Ravis de t'avoir de retour dans une si bonne humeur » Blaise se penche en avant, sa tête derrière l'oreille de Draco, et dit d'une voix sensuelle. « Et comment trouver de meilleure occupation que te molester, dragonnet ? »

Au cours des six ans et demi passés, que Blaise se glissât dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer, comme un félin prêt à bondir, est devenu une habitude. Ce jour-là, c'est sa façon de lui dire « _Hey, tu m'as manqué_ » et Draco l'apprécie. Cependant, Draco se doit de faire comprendre à son ami sauvage qu'ébouriffer Ses Cheveux c'est simplement hors de Question.

« Touche encore une fois mes cheveux, Zabini, et je te castre avec une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre cassée avant de te faire manger les restes »

« J'aime quand tu me parles mal, bébé »

« Il a encore envie de... » murmure Draco, avant d'essayer de se relever. Blaise manœuvre son poids pour qu'il reste cloué.

« J'ai **toujours** envie », dit Blaise, en faisant l'ignorant. « Pour quelle sorte d'adolescent me prends-tu ? »

« Un bâtard ? » offre Draco. « Est-ce que tu vas bouger ? Je ne peux pas sentir mes jambes. »

« Je me sens bien, ici, » ronronne Blaise.

« Tu sens peut-être quelque chose, mais « bien » n'est sans doute pas le mot que j'utiliserais » Draco essaye à nouveau de se relever, puis de faire basculer Blaise sur le sol.

Blaise, étant le méchant, perfide et imbécile Serpentard qu'il est, prend avantage de la position de Draco pour le chatouiller.

« **Putain !** foutu – **va te** – t'en ! »

Un semblant de chaos s'en suit et Draco se retrouve, une fois de plus, écrasé par son attaquant. Blaise sourit de triomphe et ébouriffe à nouveau ses cheveux, et Draco le menace de sous ses bras. « Je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil. » dit-il, bien que cette menace ait mieux marché si Blaise n'était pas son meilleur ami.

« Et puis, considérant l'importance que tu attaches à ton nom, tu es terriblement facile à soumettre » dit Blaise, les intentions lubriques qui brillent dans ses yeux se mêlent à ses paroles d'une façon particulièrement obscène.

Draco lève les sourcils. « Je crierai au viol ».

« Pffff, tu crierais bien quelque chose, mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne serait pas.. »

Draco se sert de cet instant d'inattention pour lancer son coude dans l'aine de Blaise. Blaise jappe et roule par terre, s'effondrant en une masse désordonnée de robes et de longs membres. Les Serpentards sont vraiment de mauvais, mauvais joueur, se dit Draco, qui se murmure à lui-même, en essayant de redresser ses cheveux avec ses doigts – sans remarquer que la tête de Blaise s'est tournée vers le côté pour lire quelque chose sur le sol avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Blaise s'assoit et lève les sourcils. « Oh... tu caches des choses. »

Bondissant, Draco saisit la lettre et se jette sur son lit pour l'enterrer sous l'oreiller. « Va te faire voir », dit-il sèchement en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

« Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça » ronronne Blaise avant de se mettre sur ses genoux, pour placer sa tête sur le creux du dos de Draco, qui est toujours allongé à plat ventre sur son lit. C'est une position très familière et Blaise est l'un des rares à avoir compris que Draco est plus à l'aise pour parler quand il n'est pas obligé de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. « Alors, qui est ce mec ? »

Draco marmonne un bon nombre d'obscénités parmi lesquelles Blaise repère quelques mots clefs : lettres, Dumbledore, désastre.

« Ah » dit Blaise, en comprenant, « Une catastrophe, cette correspondance ? »

Tristement, Draco hoche la tête.

« De qui as-tu peur ? »

« Quoi ? » Draco manque se retourner, mais il change d'avis et plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Tu as écrit qu'il y a deux ou trois gars que tu ne pourrais pas supporter, qui ? »

Draco y pense. Sa voix étouffée répond à travers l'oreiller, « N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Blaise prend un moment pour faire une liste de ceux que Draco déteste dans leur année. Cela prend un bon moment, et il lui faut du temps pour l'élaguer. « Weasley ? » offre-t-il « Longdubat ? »

« Les deux »

Il y a une longue et inconfortable pause. Blaise n'a pas besoin de lui demander qui est le troisième, il connaît déjà la réponse : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom-près-de-Draco.

« Penses-tu que ce soit lui ? » demande-t-il.

« Non, » dit Draco avec confiance « Bon sang, je suis **certain** que ce n'est pas lui. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Draco lève les épaules et replonge sa tête dans l'oreiller. D'une petite voix qui perce à peine le coton, Blaise l'entend dire « Et si c'était lui ? »

« Espèce d'idiot paranoïaque » dit Blaise. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu devrais – tu sais, le rencontrer, qui qu'il soit. Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré le mien. »

Draco roule sur lui même pour voir Blaise « Qui c'est ? »

Blaise lui sourit « Je pense que je vais t'épargner un autre anévrisme. »

« Tu es si prévenant... »

Lentement, le sourire de Blaise se fond en un regard pensif, qu'il dirige vers Draco - qui lève un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu penses tout ce que tu as écrit ? »

Draco soupire et roule à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu n'as personne d'autre à molester ? »

« Ah la la, Malfoy » roucoule Blaise, et il se lève pour laisser tomber l'oreiller sur la tête de Draco « Tu en es sérieusement épris, alors. »


End file.
